My Hyung My Enemy
by Nuneo benben simba
Summary: Saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum menjadi saudara kandung yang tidak pernah akur, selalu bertengkar dan juga berebutan seorang gadis bernama Victoria. Tetapi semenjak suatu tragedi mereka menjadi saudara yang akur dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. KyuBum (Kyuhyun & Kibum) Story! and other artists here!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Brother My Enemy!

Author : Anggi

Genre : Brothership, Drama

Rating : T

Length : 1/?

Warning : TYPOS, JUDUL YANG MUNGKIN GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ALUR CERITANYA -_- AUTHOR AMATIRAN.

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Ide cerita dari renireniLUBIS tapi semua ini ASLI saya yang ketik sendiri ^^

Oke cekidot!

.

"Minggir!" tak ada jawaban.

"Minggir bodoh" kembali tak ada jawaban.

"BODOH KU BILANG MINGGIR! KAU INI TULI ATAU BAGAIMANA KU BILANG MINGGIR YA MINGGIR!"

Sesosok lelaki berumur sekitar 18 tahun dan membawa PSP menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah membaca buku. Ia sedang mengusir kakaknya dari sofa ruang tv. Tetapi kakak dari lelaki tersebut hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Tak usah berteriak, aku tidak tuli. Jika aku tidak mau pergi dari sini kau bisa duduk ditempat lain. Rumah ini luas dan punya banyak kursi, Cho Kyuhyun." Ya lelaki yang mengusir kakaknya tersebut bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini, ia dan kakaknya memang tidak pernah akur. Tapi beruntunglah Kyuhyun mempunyai kakak yang penyabar dan baik, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tapi aku ingin duduk disini. Akan ada acara favoriteku sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kau pergi! Pindah dari sini, Cho Kibum!"

Cho Kibum adalah kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun, seperti yang orang lain katakan watak mereka memang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang keras sementara kibum yang cuek melebihi bebek serta Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran berbeda dengan Kibum yang penyabar dan tenang dalam menghadapi apapun. Ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun 2 tahun.  
Kediaman keluarga Cho memang tidak pernah sepi. Karena pasti setiap hari Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan bertengkar, seperti saat ini.

Keluarga Cho adalah keluarga terpandang karena ayah dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha batu bara yang sangat sukses di Korea. Tidak heran jika mereka berdua banyak digilai oleh yeoja yeoja disekolahnya. Tetapi banyak yeoja lebih memilih Kibum ketimbang Kyuhyun. Karena Kibum selalu stay cool, pintar dan juga misterius menurut para yeoja. Kyuhyun memang tidak kalah pintar dari Kibum, tapi sifat Kyuhyun yang arogan, playboy dan agak berandalan membuat yeoja lebih memilih Kibum.

Kibum beranjak dari sofa dan pindah ke gazebo di belakang rumahnya. Ia membawa 3 buku untuk dibaca disana, berhubung besok akan ada ujian di kampusnya.

.

Malam tiba, keluarga Cho nampak sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan lahap, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang makan sambil memainkan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Sayang, jika sedang makan matikan dulu ponselmu" Kang Sora, umma dari Kyuhyun menegur anak bungsunya itu.

"Sebentar umma. Kalau dimatikan nanti aku kalah main game"

"Itulah akibat dari terlalu dimanjakan. Segala keinginannya selalu dituruti. Seharian ini kerjaannya hanya main game. Padahal besok masuk kuliah. Tidak sadar umur sudah 18 tahun masih saja gila game" Kibum angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun langsung melempar Kibum dengan sendok yang ada di piringnya. Beruntunglah Kibum yang sigap segera menghindar.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Aku ke kamar dulu umma, appa" Kyuhyun buru buru berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras keras.

"Kibum-ah jangan seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri. Kau tau kan bagaimana sifatnya. Lihat dia sekarang" Leeteuk –Ayah dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum – menegur Kibum.

"Tapi appa, lihat dia sekarang seperti apa. Makin sulit diatur dan seenaknya saja. Beruntunglah dia pintar. Coba kalau bodoh, mau jadi apa dia? Hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orang tua saja"

"Bukan seperti itu caranya Kibum-ah. Dengan cara pelan pelan dan hati hati"

"Appa dia itu sudah 18 tahun. Sadarlah appa. Dia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang sekolah di sekolah dasar dan berada di tempat rental PS sampai jam 12 malam. Dia sudah besar appa. Sudah kuliah" Kibum berbicara masih dengan tenang walaupun ia agak kesal pada orang tuanya yang selalu saja membela Kyuhyun dan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

Ia bukannya iri pada Kyuhyun. Selama ini orang tuanya juga selalu memenuhi apapun yang ia minta. Tapi jujur saja ia tidak suka kepada cara mendidik orang tuanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik habiskan makan malam kalian semua lalu simpan ke tempat cucian. Setelah itu Kibum masuk kamarmu" Kang Sora melerai anak sulungnya yang sedang berdebat dengan suaminya. Sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bertengkar meributkan Kyuhyun. Sora tau kalau anak sulungnya itu punya pemikiran dewasa tetapi ia juga paham betul sifat Leeteuk yang tidak tegaan dan tidak mau terlalu keras pada anak anaknya.

"Ne. Umma, appa aku ke kamar dulu" pamit Kibum.

"Sudahlah chagi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ayo jika sudah selesai makan kita menonton tv acara kesukaan kita" Sora membuyarkan tatapan Leeteuk yang memperhatikan kepergian Kibum ke kamarnya.

"Ne chagi" Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

.

Matahari mulai keluar dari tempatnya, menampakan sinarnya yang cerah. Kibum sedang memakai jaketnya bersiap untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Sementara di kamar Kyuhyun, ia masih setia tidur telentang di pulau kapuknya setelah tadi malam ia begadang demi bermain PlayStation.

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar di sebrang kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. _'Pasti manusia itu belum bangun karena begadang semalaman_'. Kibum tau benar kalau adiknya ini susah bangun pada pagi hari. Dan tentu saja sangat sulit dibangunkan oleh pembantu dirumah mereka. Hanya Kibum, Appa, dan Ummanya lah yang selalu berhasil membangunkannya. Kibum kemudia berteriak pada ummanya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di lantai bawah.

"Umma! Kyuhyun belum bangun!"

"Bangunkan saja sayang, umma masih membereskan sarapan"

Sebenarnya Kibum malas membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi untuk menghemat waktu akhirnya ia mau melakukannya. Setelah membangunkan Kyuhyun ia masih harus menunggu Kyuhyun mandi dan sarapan untuk berangkat bersama.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bangunlah ini sudah siang!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu langsung menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun atau aku dobrak dan kurusak semua gadgetmu!"

"Dasar kutu buku itu mengangguku saja. Shh!" Kyuhyun menggerutu, mimpinya yang indah harus ia musnahkan karena harus bangun dan mandi.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tau hari ini aku ada ujian dan sudah siang begini kau baru bangun tidur. Jika aku tidak diperintahkan untuk berangkat denganmu aku sudah meninggalkanmu daritadi. Cepat mandi" oceh Kibum masih dengan palmfacenya. Ia sedikit melirik ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Buku bukunya masih berantakan.

"Berisik sekali! Jika kau mau berangkat berangkat saja. Motor menganggur"

"Benarkah? Bilang daritadi aku tidak akan membangunkanmu kalau begitu!"

"Arrrrrggghhh! Dasar pengganggu!" Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum dari kamarnya dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Sudah terlalu siang jika Kyuhyun kembali tidur belum lagi ia kuliah pagi hari ini.

Sebenarnya sang appa –Leeteuk– sengaja selalu menyuruh mereka berdua berangkat bersama agar mereka lebih akrab dan menghemat. Biarpun keluarga Cho adalah orang kaya tetapi mereka adalah orang rendah hati, kecuali Kyuhyun pastinya.

Kibum menuruni anak tangga dan duduk di meja makan. sementara Leeteuk menunggu anak anaknya turun untuk sarapan bersama, dan ia sedang membaca koran.

"Mana adikmu?" Tanya Leeteuk yang tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia pegang.

"Ia sedang mandi appa. Hari ini aku akan bawa motor, aku sudah terlalu terlambat jika menunggu Kyuhyun. Ada ujian pagi ini"

"Sudah belajar?"

"Tentu saja"

Kibum melahap sandwich yang sudah dibuatkan ummanya. Biarpun sedang buru buru begitu tetapi Kibum memakan makanan dengan santai.  
Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dengan rapi dan wangi. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Kibum pergi.

"Umma, appa, Kyuhyun aku pergi dulu"pamit Kibum

"Baik. Hati hati ne" ucap umma Kibum.

"Ne. annyeong umma, appa"

Sementara Kyuhyun, hanya diam tak menjawab pamitan kakaknya.

Kibum mengendarai motor sport milik keluarganya hari ini. Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak begadangkan tadi malam?"

"Tidak appa. Aku hanya menyelesaikan beberapa game"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Leeteuk sebenarnya tau betul kalau Kyunyun berbohong. Jika dia memang tidak begadang mana mungkin ia bangun siang seperti tadi.

"Lain kali, ikutilah kakakmu. Disiplin dan selalu bangun pagi"

"Apa apa Kibum, ini itu Kibum. Kenapa appa selalu membela dia hah?"

"Sayang, maksud appamu itu cobalah untuk hidup lebih disiplin. Supaya saat kau tinggal sendiri kau sudah mandiri dan tidak kesusahan"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang tuanyanya. Dan ia juga tau kalau orang tuanya adalah orang yang sabar dalam mendidik anak anaknya. Tapi ia jelas tidak mau disamakan dengan Kibum. Ia berfikir kalau Kibum adalah seorang kutu buku yang membosankan.

"Hm baiklah terserah appa dan umma saja. Aku berangkat dulu ne. sudah terlambat. Annyeong." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya lalu berlari ke garasi dengan cepat, dan keluar dari rumah dengan mobil mewahnya.

*in campus*

Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya yang merupakan kelas fakultas hukum semester II. Tak sengaja ia mendengar obrolan anak perempuan dikelasnya.

"Ssul, kau tau? Hari ini akan ada gadis pindahan dari China. Katanya dia seorang model yang tertarik menjadi pengacara dan menuntut ilmu di Korea. Dia juga pintar loh" Krystal mulai menggosipi.

"Benarkah? Pasti dia cantik sekali ya! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya" kata Sulli menimpali.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang dibicarakan Sulli dan Krystal, tetapi karena tidak mau di cap sebagai lelaki tukang rumpi akhirnya ia lebih memilih cuek dan duduk di bangkunya.

Baru dua menit Kyuhyun duduk di di bangkunya dan hendak memainkan PSPnya, tiba tiba seorang dosen datang dengan diikuti seorang gadis cantik tinggi dan berambut pirang.

"Selamat pagi anak anak" sapa dosen itu.

"Selamat pagi songsaengnim"

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari China. Victoria silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong yeorobeun, choneun Victoria Song imnida. Aku pindahan dari China. Belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea dan mohon bantuannya." Ya, gadis cantik yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Sulli dan Krystal bernama Victoria. Victoria langsung membukukan badannya 180 derajat kemudian tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung bersiul keras. Ia lalu menyuruh temannya yang duduk didepannya untuk pindah ke bangku belakang.

"Minggir! Gadis cantik itu akan duduk di depanku!" titah Kyuhyun sambil mendorong temannya itu.  
Teman Kyuhyun yang mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang memang seperti preman pasar dan memang karena ia sendiri culun *plak* akhirnya dia mengalah dan duduk di bangku belakang.

"Victoria-ssi ayo duduk di depanku" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk nepuk bangku di depannya bermaksud membersihkannya.

Victoria melirik ke arah songsaengnimnya sesaat kemudian saat songsaengnimnya mengangguk ia pun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong didepan Kyuhyun, karena memang hanya itulah bangku yang kosong setelah anak culun tadi pindah duduk dibelakang.

"Hai Victoria-ssi. Namaku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya saat Victoria baru saja duduk dan membereskan tasnya.

"Oh senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-ah" Victoria kemudian tersenyum simpul pada Kyuhyun dan membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya aku juga" sebenarnya Kyuhyun belum rela melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Victoria tetapi berhubung pelajaran akan segera dimulai ia mau tidak mau harus melepaskannya.

Semua yeoja di kelas tersebut pun langsung ribut bergosip ria. Ada yang iri dengan kecantikan Victoria, ada juga yang iri karena Victoria disambut dengan hangat oleh Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah orang cuek.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Kyuhyun dengan sangat tumbennya mengacuhkan PSPnya demi mengenal lebih dekat gadis China yang bernama Victoria itu.

"Halo Victoria. Boleh aku mengobrol denganmu?" Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe orang yang canggungan saat berkenalan dengan seseorang.

"Halo Kyuhyun-ah. Kukira kau anak pintar soalnya tadi kau menjawab pertanyaan songsaengnim dengan benar. Kapan kapan bisa kita belajar bersama?"

"Oh tentu saja Victoria-ssi. Kapanpun aku bisa menemanimu belajar atau untuk sekedar jalan jalan. Bahkan pulang kuliah pun bisa"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali jalan jalan keliling kota Seoul, tetapi berhubung kedatanganku 3 hari yang lalu tidak ada waktu luang jadi aku belum sempat melakukannya." Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin gemas saja melihatnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku bawa mobil. Bagaimana?"

Victoria menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersorak gembira. Ia bisa menemani gebetannya berkeliling.

"By the way, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Kyuhyun langsung berbicara to the point. Ia tau, sampai saat ini belum ada yeoja yang menolak pesona seorang Kyuhyun. Dimintai nomor ponselnya, sudah pasti yeoja itu akan kegirangan.

"Boleh kutuliskan di kertas ya"

"Eh anniyo tidak usah langsung saja tulis di ponselku" Kyuhyun kemudia memberikan ponselnya kepada Victoria. Sudah pasti itu adalah ponsel canggih.

"Ini"

"Terimakasih Victoria-ssi. Aku ke kanti dulu ya. Bye"

"Ah ne sama sama Kyuhyun-ah"

Tiba tiba Sulli dan Krystal menghampiri Victoria, bertujuan untuk membuat Victoria mundur. Karena selama ini mereka berdua menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi tidak pernah dilirik oleh Kyuhyun. Dan juga ingin numpang nama pada Victoria yang notabene adalah seorang model dan orang kaya.

"Victoria-ssi kau sangat beruntung bisa disukai oleh Kyuhyun!" ucap Sulli antusias.

"Hah? Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku. Kami hanya berteman" Victoria mengelak.

"Sudahlah Victoria, dari gelagat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu bisa dipastikan kalau dia menyukaimu" Sulli kembali menambahkan.

"Tapi menurutku kau lebih cocok dengan kakaknya Kyuhyun. Dia juga sekolah disini dan sama sama fakultas hukum. Dia lebih cool dan tidak playboy seperti Kyuhyun tentunya!"

Victoria hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia penasaran juga pada sosok kakaknya Kyuhyun itu. Tapi menurutnya Kyuhyun juga adalah seorang lelaki idaman, dia pintar dan sejauh ini dia baik padanya.

"Ah terimakasih atas sarannya" Victoria hanya tersenyum simpul dan keluar dari kelasnya. Sementara sulli dan Krystal hanya mendecih karena tidak berhasil menghasut Victoria.

.

Fakultas hukum semester II sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Victoria dan Kyuhyun akan jalan jalan berkeliling kota Seoul.

Mereka berdua mengunjungi mulai dari tempat tempat wisata sampai pusat perbelanjaan. Victoria maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan soal uang, karena mereka adalah keluarga terpandang. Setelah lelah dan merasa hari telah larut Kyuhyun pun mengantarkan Victoria pulang kerumahnya.

"Gomawo for tonite Kyuhyun-ah" Victoria mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakannya hanya ber-yes ria karena Victoria yang merupakan incarannya bisa luluh dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

"Sama sama Victoria-ssi. Besok kau datang saja kerumahku. Aku sudah memberikan alamatnya kan tadi. Lalu kita berangkat ke toko buku bersama. Maaf ya hari ini kita tidak bisa pergi ke toko buku karena sudah terlalu larut."

"Ne tidak apa apa Kyuhyun-ah. Pasti aku akan kesana" Victoria kemudian keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan memasuki rumahnya yang megah itu. Sementara Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya.

.

*in Kyuhyun house*

"Kyuhyun, kau darimana nak?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Aku abis mengantar temanku jalan jalan berkeliling kota appa. Ia baru pindah dari China"

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu. Sana mandi dan makan malam"

"Ne appa"

.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu Kyuhyun belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sementara Kibum yang masuk kuliah pagi sudah bersiap akan berangkat ke kampusnya.

Tiba tiba ada suara orang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Kibum pun bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kibum. Gadis itupun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

********TO BE CONTINUED**********

HAHAHAHAHAHA akhirnya FF permintaan dari reni selesai juga setelah lama mager-_- kalo suka aku minta reviewnya ya kalo reviewnya dikit terus reninya juga gasuka.

No siders ya karena amatir author butuh review dari kalian. Monggo :-3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Brother My Enemy!

Author : Anggi

Genre : Brothership, Drama

Rating : K+

Length : 2/?

Warning : TYPOS, JUDUL YANG MUNGKIN GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ALUR CERITANYA -_- AUTHOR AMATIRAN.

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Ide cerita dari renireniLUBIS tapi semua ini ASLI saya yang ketik sendiri ^^

Saya Cuma mau mengingatkan ff saya yang chapter pertama itu banyak sekali typonya pas saya baca ulang. Terus ada beberapa juga yang alurnya gak nyambung. Sumpah malu banget (-_-\\\) terimakasih juga buat yang udah review ffku yang absurd ini esp. **Guest, , LeeDonghae000007,Kyuhyun's Wife,LailaChoKyuhyun&Reni**. Bikin aku semangat buat nerusinnya. Apalagi komentar dari reninya sendiri. Buat tragedi? Liat aja nanti ya *sok misterius* karena ff ini juga gabakalan banyak chapter. Paling 3 atau 4 chapter bakal selesai. Oke tanpa banyak bacot mari kita lanjut saja ke My Hyung My Enemy Chapter 2!

.

_Preview chapter 1_

Seperti biasa, pagi itu Kyuhyun belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sementara Kibum yang masuk kuliah pagi sudah bersiap akan berangkat ke kampusnya.

Tiba tiba ada suara orang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Kibum pun bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kibum. Gadis itupun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

_Chapter 2._

Victoria melamun lalu berfikir sejenak. _'Benarkah ini kakak dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang Krystal dan Sulli ceritakan itu? Oh sungguh dia tampan sekali. Tetapi kelihatannya dia orang yang cuek dan sulit didekati. Mmm tapi apa salahnya untuk mendekatinya? Barangkali saja dia tertarik padaku kekeke' _di sela lamunannya Victoria tersenyum penuh arti. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kibum melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kibum menatap Victoria. Wanita aneh, pikir Kibum.

"Oh mianhaeyo oppa. Aku sedang mencari alamat Cho Kyuhyun. Apa benar ini rumahnya?" Victoria balik bertanya pada Kibum dengan pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu penting. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun memberinya alamat rumah yang tepat. Sebenarnya ini hanya basa-basinya saja untuk mengetahui siapakah laki laki yang menyambutnya ini.

"Yap benar. Ini adalah rumah Kyuhyun. Kau temannya? Sebentar, aku panggilkan dulu"

"Ah tunggu oppa. Aku ingin mengobrol dulu sebentar dengan oppa" Victoria melarang Kibum untuk memanggil atau lebih tepatnya lagi membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk mengulur waktu. Kibumpun menyetujui permintaan Victoria dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Duduklah" Kibum mempersilahkan Victoria untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Siapa namamu?" ia bertanya sambil membuka beberapa toples kue yang ada di meja tamunya, bermaksud menawarkannya pada Victoria.

"Namaku Victoria Song oppa. Aku teman baru Cho Kyuhyun. Oppa sendiri?"

"Aku Cho Kibum. Aku kakak dari Kyuhyun. Oh kau baru berteman dengan Kyuhyun? Karena rata rata teman dekat Kyuhyun sudah tau dimana letak rumah Kyuhyun"

"Ne oppa. Aku pindahan dari China. Aku sedikit bingung saat mencari alamat rumah Kyuhyun karena belum tau benar jalan jalan di kota Seoul. Untunglah sopir taxi yang kunaiki mau mengantar hingga ke depan rumah ini. Rencananya hari ini kami akan ke toko buku" Jawab Victoria panjang lebar. Kemudian Kibum pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyuhyun memang bodoh. Sudah tau kau ini orang baru di Korea. Tapi malah menyuruhmu datang ke rumahnya bukan malah menjeputnya." Victoria terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan dari Kibum. Ia memang sudah terkena pesona seorang Cho Kibum sama seperti puluhan yeoja yeoja di kampusnya. Dari cara Kibum menatap dan berbicara, Victoria benar benar menyukainya! Tak peduli dengan dia yang sudah lebih dulu melakukan pendekatan dengan Kyuhyun, bukan Kibum kakaknya.

"Menurut oppa, Kyuhyun itu bagaimana?" tanya Victoria sok ingin tau. Padahal jelas jelas ia sudah lupa pada Kyuhyun karena pesona seorang Cho Kibum.

"Menurutku dia itu anak yang manja, kekanakan dan egois. Tetapi disamping itu dia adalah anak yang pintar dan akan berubah tekun saat menyukai sesuatu. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi hal yang ia suka itu. Jika kau menjadi pacarnya kau pasti akan sangat kesulitan mengahadapi dia. Asal tau saja, setiap pagi itu dia sangat sulit dibangunkan. Menyusahkan saja"

Victoria lagi lagi menatap wajah Kibum yang tengah berbicara itu. Sungguh, ia terlarut dalam pesona Kibum. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah memiliki Kibum. Tidak peduli Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Yang pasti ia harus mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Kibum. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya.

"ngomong ngomong apa oppa masih kuliah? Jika ia oppa kuliah dimana?" tanya Victoria dengan antusias.

"Aku masih kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan fakultas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja aku semester 4"

Victoria sangat senang mendengar ucapan Kibum itu. Ia jadi bisa mendekati Kibum di universitas juga. Sebenarnya ia belum pernah tau bahwa kakak Kyuhyun bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm Victoria-ya maaf aku tidah bisa terlalu lama. Aku harus berangkat kuliah. Sebelum kuliah aku panggilkan Kyuhyun dulu. Ayo silahkan dimakan kuenya. Maaf aku sungguh tidak sopan tidak menawarkan minum" Kibum meminta maaf pada Victoria.

"Ah tidak apa oppa. Tidak usah repot repot. Bolehkah oppa memanggilkan Kyuhyun untukku?" Victoria menjawab tawaran Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk. Kemudian iamenaiki tangga lantai 2 dan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Victoria menghela nafasnya. Obrolannya dengan Kibum harus berakhir. Tetapi ia masih memikirkan cara untuk terus bertemu dengan Kibum. Setelah Kyuhyun bangun dan mencuci muka akhirnya Kibum bisa berangkat.

"Eh Victoria-ssi kau pasti menungguku sangat lama" Sapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat kekiri dan kekanan. _'sepi. Mungkin appa dan umma sudah berangkat ke kantor' _pikir Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Sora memang sibuk. Sora seringkali membantu Leeteuk bekerja di kantor karena dulu mereka adalah teman sekampus dan sefakultas jadi sedikit banyak ia mengerti pekerjaan Leeteuk.

Victoria tersenyum manis penuh kebohongan pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun tau bahwa ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali jika mengundang teman apalagi perempuan kerumah, bangunlah lebih pagi. Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong"sindir Kibum kemudian berpamitan. Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada Victoria dan Kyuhyun lalu berangkat dengan mengendarai motor sportnya, karena mobilnya akan dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu kesal mendengar sindiran kakaknya. Sementara Victoria membalas lambaian tangan Kibum. Kemudian Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Victoria-ssi, aku mandi dulu ya. Tidak apa apakan jika kau menunggu lagi sebentar?"

"Tidak apa apa. Silahkan saja" Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

Setelah menunggu Kyuhyun cukup lama akhirnya mereka pergi bersama. Tetapi tidak seperti kemarin, Victoria hanya diam dan memandangi jalanan. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang janggal pada Victoria pun bertanya.

"Kau sakit Victoria-ssi?" Kyuhyun melirik pada Victoria.

Victoria yang menyadari bahwa perubahan pada dirinya sungguh jelas mulai memperbaiki duduknya dan menghadap pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa apa" jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum.

.

Acara hang out Victoria dan Kyuhyun hari ini sangat membosankan. Tidak seperti kemarin. Victoria tidak banyak bicara sekarang, bahkan saat Kyuhyun bertanya sekalipun ia hanya akan menjawab dengan kata kata yang singkat. Kyuhyun berfikir mungkin Victoria kelelahan akibat acara mereka kemarin. Dan seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan mengantarkan Victoria pulang.

Tetapi semenjak pertemuan tidak disengaja Victoria dan Kibum itu membuat Victoria lebih sering berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja mengambil waktu saat Kyuhyun tidak dirumah, supaya Kibum mau menemaninya mengobrol. Walaupun seringkali pembantu dirumah Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tidak ada dirumah. Kadang ia membawa beberapa tugas kuliahnya ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk bertanya pada Kibum. Beruntunglah Kibum mau membantunya.  
Tetapi makin hari Kibum makin merasa ada yang aneh pada Victoria. Ia teman Kyuhyun tapi kenapa ia selalu minta Kibum yang menemaninya mengobrol dirumah? Janggal? Tentu saja. Karena hal ini tidak terjadi 1 atau 2 saja. Hingga suatu hari Victoria mengajak Kibum berjalan jalan di dekat komplek rumah Kyuhyun itu.

"Oppa?" tanya Victoria dengan sopan. Kibum saat itu tengah membaca soal dari tugas kuliah Victoria.

"Hm?" jawab Kibum masih belum memindahkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan jalan? Di dekat sini saja" Victoria mengajak Kibum. Tapi sepertinya Kibum kurang tertarik dengan ajakan Victoria.

"Tugasmu ini belum ada separuhnya yang sudah di kerjakan, Victoria. "

"Mungkin disekitar sini ada taman kan oppa? Tidak apa apa jika kita hanya berjalan jalan sebentar lalu kembali kesini. Bagaimana?" Victoria sedikit memaksa Kibum. Rencananya ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kibum. Ia sudah tidak tahan jika harus menahan persaannya pada Kibum.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar" kibum pun menyetujui permintaan Victoria.

Ditaman, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dibawah jambu yang cukup rindang dan di depan bangku mereka terlihat sebuah lampu taman dan air mancur kecil. Taman ini adalah taman favorite Kibum & Kyuhyun. Saat usia mereka masih anak anak mereka sering bermain disini. Tetapi seiring dengan bertambahnya umur mereka berdua, perbedaan pendapat & pergaulan mereka sudah jarang sekali kesini.

Kibum sangat merindukan taman ini, merindukan saat saat dimana ia dan Kyuhyun bermain layangan bersama disini. Victoria yang menyadari Kibum melamun segera saja membuyarkan lamunan Kibum.

"Oppa? Oppa tidak apa apa?" tanya Victoria sambil menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Kibum.

"Ah, aku tidak apa apa."

"Begini oppa ada yang ingin aku katakan" Victoria memulai pembicaraan intinya pada Kibum. Kibum yang melihat wajah Victoria yang serius kini membalas tatapan Victoria.

"Katakan saja"

.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mengerjakan beberapa soal tambahan dari salah satu dosen di universitasnya. Ia ketauan mengecot pada jam pelajaran. Beruntunglah dia anak yang pintar sehingga bisa dengan mudah menajawab soal soal itu. Karena soal tambahan itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengantarkan Victoria pulang, itu juga jika Victoria masih ingin diantarkan pulang oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi saat mengingat kejadian di kelasnya tadi. Victoria tidak seperti dulu sebelum ia berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia hanya diam, menyueki Kyuhyun bahkan kadang pura pura tidak melihat saat bertemu. Padahal saat mengantar Victoria berkeliling kota Seoul ia berfikir untuk menjadi kekasih Victoria hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Tapi apa? Hubungan mereka mulai merenggang sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Krystal dan Sulli yang sangat sangat senang mengetauinya.

Kyuhyun bertujuan untuk pergi ke taman dekat komplek rumahnya. Sama seperti Kibum, tempat itu emmang tempat favoritenya, tempat untuk mengadu kepada ntah pada siapa tentang isi hatinya. Kyuhyun senang sekali bersantai untuk sekedar tidur tiduran atau duduk di padang rumput taman komplek rumahnya itu. Taman itu memang indah, ada banyak air mancur ukuran kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk minum atau mandi burung juga bunga berbagai jenis dan warna mengelilingi sisi taman itu. Suasana yang tenang dan menyejukan. Tempat yang idamkan semua orang.

Awalnya ia hanya mendekati bangku dimana Victoria duduk dengan Kibum. Ia penasaran siapa Victoria berbincang begitu akrab. Begitu hancurnya dia melihat gadis yang ia sukai sedang saling bertatapan dengan kakaknya sendiri dan terlebih lagi ia mendengar kata kata Victoria mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kibum.

"Op..Oppa se.. sebenarnya aku menyukai oppa, mmm dari sejak dulu tapi aku berani mengungkapkannya sekarang" Victoria mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil memainkan jari jarinya lalu ia memberanikan diri menatap Kibum. Meminta jawaban darinya. Kibum membalas tatapan Victoria. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang terlihat seperti sebuah tatapan kosong tapi terlalu tajam jika disebut tak berarti.

Jika boleh jujur, Kibum sama sekali tidak menyukai Victoria. Selain karena ia belum ingin mempunyai kekasih, Victoria bukan tipenya dan ia juga mengetahui kedekatan adiknya dengan Victoria.

Marah dan kesal sungguh sangat berkecamuk dihati Kyuhyun. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun menghampiri kursi dimana Kibum dan Victoria duduk.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN DISINI HAH? KAU ! BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENDEKATI GADIS PUJAANKU DI BELAKANGKU! KURANG AJAR!" kyuhyun menunjuk muka Kibum dan menghajarnya di bagian pipi kanan, lalu segera saja ia berlari sekeras mungkin kerumahnya. Sementara Kibum yang masih terbengong bengong pun mengejar Kyuhyun. Tetapi Victoria hanya berdiri ditaman. Memikirkan hal apa yang telah ia perbuat. Apakah ia salah? Apa ia terlambat jatuh cinta atau apa? Ia pun tiak mengerti.

.

Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun terus sampai kerumah. Sampai dirumah Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat rapat.

"Kyuhyun! Buka! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Kibum mendorong dorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Tetapi percuma saja karena sudah Kyuhyun kunci.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Saat saat Victoria menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum masih terngiang di otaknya.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga *lap keringet pake kolor siwon* *plak*. Oke readersdeul. Sekilas info aja nih. Barangkali readersdeul mikir kenapa Victoria pindah ke Korea langsung semester 2? Jadi dia di China itu sempet kuliah 1 semester. Tetapi berhubung dia sibuk jadi model akhirnya dia berhenti kuliah dan sekarang diterusin di Korea. Maaf ya saya ga sempet nulis ini di chap sebelumnya karena penyakit lupa saya yang akut tingkat tingginya Kris (?) Maaf ya duh jadi gajelas gini ffnya T^T

OKE TANPA BANYAK BACOT REVIEW YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH :-3


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Brother My Enemy!

Author : Anggi

Genre : Brothership, Drama

Rating : K+

Length : 3/?

Warning : TYPOS, JUDUL YANG MUNGKIN GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ALUR CERITANYA -_- AUTHOR AMATIRAN.

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Ide cerita dari renireniLUBIS tapi semua ini ASLI saya yang ketik sendiri ^^

Note: kemarin kemarin saya sempet ngeliat review yang nanyain ini ff yaoi atau straight. Sebenernya kalo ff ini ga ngelantur sih straight. Cuma mungkin gara gara saya yang seorang fujoshi & terbiasa nulis ff yaoi jadi ff straight pun terkesan kaya yaoi-_-. Saya juga mohon maaf karena mungkin chap yang kemarin terlalu pendek. Saya gamau kasih alasan soalnya takut dibilang tukang ngeles. Sengaja saya update kilat karena permintaan dari reni dan menebus rasa bersalah saya karena chapter sebelumnya yang pendek. Oke tanpa banyak bacot, cekidot.

.

_Preview chap 2_

Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun terus sampai kerumah. Sampai dirumah Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat rapat.

"Kyuhyun! Buka! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Kibum mendorong dorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Tetapi percuma saja karena sudah Kyuhyun kunci.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Saat saat Victoria menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum masih terngiang di otaknya.

_Chapter 3._

Kyuhyun masih diam tak bergeming di posisinya. Dalam hati ia masih sakit hati pada Victoria karena alasannya belakangan ini berubah adalah Kibum, kakaknya. Memangnya ia kurang apa? Bahkan ia berfikir ia jauh lebih keren dan tampan dari Kibum, tapi kenyataanya Victoria malah menyukai kakaknya. Ia juga tidak habis pikir pada Kibum. Mungkin saja jika ia tidak datang di taman itu Kibum pasti sudah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Victoria itu. Mengingat Victoria adalah gadis cantik dan model terkenal. Pasti setiap lelakipun akan menyukainya.

Merasa terganggu oleh Kibum yang masih setia berteriak teriak diluar kamarnya akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menjawab teriakan Kibum.

"Jika kau masih mau berteriak di depan kamarku silahkan saja! Percuma! Aku juga tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu itu!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras dari teriakan Kibum. Segera saja ia memasang headset hpnya lalu menyetel sebuah lagu dengan nada tinggi.

Sementara diluar kamar Kyuhyun, Kibum masih terus berteriak teriak dan menggedor gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Biarpun Kyuhyun adalah adik yang menyebalkan. Sebagai kakak, Kibum sangat menyayanginya. Ia tidak mungkin akan menghancurkan kedekatan adiknya dengan Victoria. Kibum memang tidak tertarik pada yeoja manapun semenjak ia putus dengan kekasihnya saat perpisahan sekolah menengah atas. Wanita beruntung mantan kekasih Kibum itu bernama Jia. Ia berpacaran dengan Kibum sejak masuk SMA. Dan mereka harus berpisah karena Jia harus pindah ke Jepang dan kuliah disana. Kibum memang menyanggupi hubungan jarak jauh yang akan mereka tempuh nanti jika Jia sudah pergi ke Jepang. Tetapi Jia tidak menyetujuinya. Jia takut jika Kibum menemukan yeoja yang menarik hatinya di universitas, Kibum akan sulit mendekatinya karena terhalang oleh hubungannya dengan Jia. Maka dari itu Jia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kibum. Kibum sampai saat ini masih sering menghubungi Jia begitu pula sebaliknya.

20 menit sudah Kibum terus berteriak teriak di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun akhirnya Kibum pun pergi ke kamarnya. Beruntunglah saat itu ayah dan ibunya belum pulang. Sehingga tidak ada yang terganggu oleh teriakan Kibum. Para pembantu tidak akan mungkin membentak Kibum karena berteriak teriak.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun masih terlihat murung. Ia yang biasanya sarapan dengan heboh oleh suara pertemuan antara sendok, pisau dan piring itu kini makan dengan tidak berselera. PSP kesayangannya pun ia biarkan tergeletak di meja belajar kamarnya. Leeteuk yang merasa perubahan pada anaknya pun kemudian bertanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak apa apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mulai memotong telur mata sapi yang ada dipiringnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemas. Ia juga tidak menatap wajah ayahnya, melainkan menatap makanan yang ada di piringnya. Kibum yang menyadari keadaan adiknya hari ini pun hanya bisa merasa bersalah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu mencintai seseorang. Karena biasanya Kyuhyun hanya main main saja.

.

Hari ini juga Kyuhyun tidak membawa mobil yang biasa ia bawa ke kampusnya. Dia juga tidak mau membawa motor sport pengganti mobil yang biasa Kibum bawa. Kibum sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya dia saja, tidak menolak maupun mengiyakan ajakan Kibum. Bayaran yang mahal untuk seorang Cho Kibum karena menemani Victoria jalan jalan.

"Umma, appa aku berangkat dulu ne. Aku ingin naik bus hari ini" pamit Kyuhyun dingin. Kemudian ia membungkukan badannya lalu pergi.

"Kibum apa kau tahu kenapa adikmu menjadi berubah seperti itu?" tanya Sora pada Kibum. Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya menggidikan bahu pura pura tidak tahu pada ummanya. Sementara Sora yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 13.00 KST, itu berarti waktunya kelas Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Hari ini Victoria tidak masuk kuliah. Kyuhyun tahu, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing atau menanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak masuk. Yang jelas, hari ini ia tidak mau mendengar kata kata apapun yang menyangkut dengan Victoria. Emosinya akan langsung tersulut jika ada yang menanyakan Victoria padanya.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampusnya. Ia lalu menunggu bus didekat kampusnya dengan malas. Tiba tiba tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seorang tangan kekar membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Kyuhyun sempat memberontak sesat sebelum kemudian ia pingsang dan dibawa pergi oleh sebuah mobil sedan sederhana itu. Jelas saja Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya pingsan karena sapu tangan tersebut sudah disemprotkan obat bius.

.

.

"Kerja bagus anak anak. Kau berhasil menculik anak bungsu dari Cho Leeteuk yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini. Ini untuk kalian" seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan berhidung mancung melemparkan 2 amplop uang tebal kepada 2 anak buahnya.

"Terimakasih bos. Lalu kita apakan anak ini?" tanya anak buah dari seorang majikannya yang ia panggil bos.

"Sekap saja dia. Tali yang kuat dan bekap mulutnya. Anak ini adalah tipikal anak yang keras kepala dan cerdik. Pastikan ia tidak akan bisa lepas" kata lelaki itu dengan nada memerintah yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan anak buahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak memberontak. Jelas saja karena ia sedang pingsan. Ia lalu dibawa ke sebuah ruang kosong. Kemudian 2 penculik tersebut mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi dan merantai kakinya pada kursi supaya tidak lepas. Tetapi tangannya hanya diikat kuat oleh tambang saja. Mulut Kyuhyun lalu dibekap oleh selotip hitam. Setelah merasa aman kedua penculik itu keluar dari ruang kosong tersebut dan berjaga di ruangan sebelahnya. Sementara si bos, sudah lama pergi.

.

.

*in Leeteuk house*

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30 KST tapi Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Kibum yang mengetahui hal ini hanya bisa mondar mandir di ruang tv menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Jika Kyuhyun sampai, ia akan segera memarahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun boleh marah padanya tetapi jangan sampai membuat seisi rumah khawatir seperti ini. Senakal nakalnya Kyuhyun dan sesuka sukanya Kyuhyun berbohong kalau pulang malam, ia pasti akan mengabari bahwa ia pulang telat hari ini.

Kibum sudah menelponi satu persatu teman dekat Kyuhyun. Mulai dari Sungmin, Henry hingga Victoria yang tidak masuk kuliah pun ia hubungi. Takut takut Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah Victoria.

Kibum masih setia mondar mandir di ruang tvnya. Sementara Leeteuk dan Sora tengah duduk dengan cemas di ruang tamu. Ruang tv dan ruang tamu dirumah keluarga Cho memang bersebelahan dan tidak ada sekat apapun yang menghalanginya. Tiba tiba saja telpon rumah yang berada di ruang tv berdering. Otomatis Kibum yang mengangkatnya, karena Kibumlah yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan telpon rumah itu.

"_Halo! Pasti benarkan ini nomor rumah keluarga Cho Leeteuk? Hahahaha! Kalian pasti sedang cemas menunggu anak bungsu kalian pulang. Ups, tapi maaf mungkin anak bungsu kalian malam ini dan sampai beberapa minggu kedepan tidak akan pulang untuk menjadi jaminan. Kalau kalian tidak bodoh kalian pasti akan dengan mudahnya mengenali siapa aku. Hahahahaha! Selamat bercemas cemas!"_

Tuttttt...

Telpon itu diputuskan oleh orang disebrang sana. Kibum mulai memutar otaknya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Dan bingo! Kibum mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini.

*flashback*

"Jadi bagaimana Cho Leeteuk? Apa kau tertarik membeli pabrik tuaku?" tawar lelaki yang berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dari Leeteuk itu. Ia juga sama sama pebisnis seperti Leeteuk. Tetapi baru baru ini usaha karetnya sedang dalam masa masa kritis akan mengalami gulung tikar. Tak mau itu terjadi akhirnya ia menjual pabrik tuanya yang berlokasi di daerah Gangnam.

"Hmmm bagaimana ya Hangeng-ssi. Aku mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak tertarik membelinya. Selagi pabrik itu memang harus mengalami renovasi yang cukup 'wah' aku dengar juga tempatnya memang tidak membawa hoki. Pabrik itu kan sebelumnya sudah dibuat macam macam. Pertama super market, kedua restoran dan saat dibeli olehmu bangunan itu di jadikan pabrik, tetapi kondisinya masih seperti itu. Sepi dan juga lembab" tolak Leeteuk dengan halus. Hangeng yang merasa pabrik tuanya dihina kemudian marah.

"Jika kau tidak mau membelinya katakan saja. Tidak usah memberi alasan yang tidak logis seperti itu!" emosi Hangeng mulai naik. "Daripada kau terus menjelekan pabrikku lebih baik aku permisi." Hangeng terlihat ikhlas tidak ikhlas berpamitan pada Leeteuk.

Kibum tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah dan rekan kerja ayahnya dari lantai atas. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara lelaki bernama Hangeng itu menawarkan pabrik tuanya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tentang pabrik tua itu. Jika memang pabrik tua itu membawa keuntungan, tidak mungkin Hangeng akan menjualnya dan mengalami kebangkrutan. Sedikit atau banyak perusahaan Hangeng pasti akan mendapatkan bantuan saham dari hasil pabrik yang ia miliki itu, kalau memang pabrik itu benar benar membawa hoki.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya panjang lalu segera beranjak pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

*flashback off*

Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kibum tentang Hangeng. Ia merasa aneh pada anaknya yang sesudah menerima telpon langsung melamunkan ntah apa.

"Telpon dari siapa, Kibum-ah?"

"Dari penculik Kyuhyun" jawab Kibum masih memikir mikir ulang tentang dugaannya pada Hangeng.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun diculik? Jangan bercanda Kibum-ah! Itu sungguh tidak lucu!" Sora, umma dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum membentaknya. Ia lalu memeluk Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Aku berani bersumpah tadi ia bicara bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang malam ini sampai minggu minggu selanjutnya karena akan digunakan untuk bahan jaminan." Jelas Kibum yang tidak terima disentak oleh ummanya. Tapi bukan Kibum namanya yang meski sedang marah sekalipun tidak akan menaikkan volume suaranya maupun bermain tangan.

Sora masih terus menangis dipelukan Leeteuk dan kemudian menangis histeris saat mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini? Anak kita diculik hiks hiks hiks" Sora memeluk Leeteuk sambil meremas remas baju Leeteuk. Kibum lalu menyusul mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tenang sayang. Besok kita akan hubungi polisi untuk segera menemukan Kyuhyun. Kita harus yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan disakiti. Teruslah berdoa" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus sayang punggung Sora yang masih sesenggukan.

"Appa. Aku rasa aku tahu siapa penculiknya" Kibum akhirnya mulai membuka suara.

"Siapa?" tanya Leeteuk kaget dengan respon anaknya yang begitu cepat. Maklum lah IQ Kibum saja melebihi rata rata.

"Appa ingat rekan bisnis appa yang bernama Hangeng itu? Aku rasa dialah pelakunya. Karena dia sepertinya masih menyimpan dendam pada appa yang tidak mau membeli pabrik tuanya. Jika appa tidak membelinya itu tandanya appa tidak menolong perusahaannya dari kebangkrutan kan? Maka dari itu ia menculik Kyuhyun dan menggunakannya sebagai jaminan. Kemungkinan besar maksud dari jaminannya itu adalah ia ingin berinvestasi sedikit dengan appa yang investasinya itu bisa jadi lebih menguntungkan pihaknya dibandingkan appa. Aku yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah disekap digudang tuanya itu." Kibum menjelaskan pendapatnya panjang lebar kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Leeteuk dan Sora kini hanya menatap anak sulungnya itu tidak percaya. Kibum bisa berfikir sejauh itu. Bahkan Leeteuk sendiri yang notabene lebih mengenal Hangeng tidak terpikir sampai kesitu.

"Besok aku akan menjemputnya ke pabrik tua itu. Aku tidak akan masuk kuliah" tambah Kibum

Sementara Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Kau masuk kuliah saja, Kibum. Yang ia inginkan adalah uang appa. Dan appa akan memberikannya. Berapapun" kata Leeteuk dengan mantap. Memang semua orang tua pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk demi anaknya. Apapun pasti akan orang tua lakukan selama mereka bisa.

"Jangan appa. Jika appa kesana dan membawa uang yang dibutuhkan olehnya, aku takut akan terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan lebih dari ini. Appa juga tahu sendirikan kalau dia dendam pada appa? Lebih baik aku saja yang pergi kesana" Kibum tetap bersikeras pada keputusannya. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Walaupun selama ini Kyuhyun selalu kurang ajar padanya, tetapi ia sangat menyayanginya. Ia takut kalau adik satu satunya itu terluka.

Sebenarnya Sora dan Leeteuk tidak mengizinkan Kibum. Tetapi Kibum tetap saja bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Sora sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Tetapi Sora juga tidak boleh egois, Kibum juga sama anaknya. Bagaimana jika Kibum menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sekarang dan kemudian ia terluka? Akhirnya Sora dan Leeteuk pun harus segera bersabar menunggu besok.

Akan kah Kibum berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari penculikan Hangeng? Kita liat saja kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hah akhirnya chapter 3 pun selesai. Gimana pendapatnya? Makin ngaco, kependekan atau gimana? Author minta reviewnya lagi yaaaa. Dimohon dengan sangat. Makasih juga untuk yang masih setia mantengin ff author ini *deep bow*

Note : saya mohon maaf buat ff saya yang "Im Sorry, Kyungsoo" itu memang oneshoot. Cuma terakhirnya typo yang harusnya 'END' menjadi 'TBC' sejauh ini saya belum kepikiran bikin sequel untuk ff tersebut. Saya masih fokus mikirin ending ff ini yang takutnya makin absurd-_-

Oke sekian dari saya dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya! No siders & no bash. Thanks^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Hyung My Enemy!

Author : Anggi

Genre : Brothership, Drama

Rating : K+

Length : 4/?

Warning : TYPOS, JUDUL YANG MUNGKIN GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ALUR CERITANYA -_- AUTHOR AMATIRAN.

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Ide cerita dari renireniLUBIS tapi semua ini ASLI saya yang ketik sendiri ^^

Pas aku liat review kalian hampir semua tebakannya bener. Disini Kibum bakalan diculik juga, soalnya kurang greget gitu kalo Kibum ga diculik kan biar sekalian *dor. Terus banyak yang minta Kyuhyunnya disiksa. Kasian banget ya nih anak-_-. Oke tanpa banyak bacot, cekidot.

.

_**Preview chapter 3**_

Tetapi Kibum tetap saja bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Sora sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Tetapi Sora juga tidak boleh egois, Kibum juga sama anaknya. Bagaimana jika Kibum menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sekarang dan kemudian ia terluka? Akhirnya Sora dan Leeteuk pun harus segera bersabar menunggu besok.

_**Chapter 4**_

Jam menunjukan waktu 05.00 KST. Kibum sudah bangun dari 1 jam yang lalu. Ia nampak sedang berfikir strategi apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang kembali. Kibum sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika pengamanan di pabrik tua itu cukup ketat? Bagaimana jika di dalam pabrik tua itu banyak sekali preman preman yang berjaga?

Kibum menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berfikir selama 1 jam dan tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Membuang buang waktu dengan percuma. Kibum sengaja mengambil waktu pagi untuk berangkat ke pabrik tua itu. Karena jika siang Kibum berfikir pasti si bos ada disana.

Dengan keberanian yang berhasil ia kumpulkan dan demi Kyuhyun adik yang kurang ajar namun ia sayangi itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk datang ke pabrik tua itu dan bertaruh nyawa disana demi adiknya. Tidak peduli setelahnya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun ia akan bagaimana nantinya.

Kibum membawa sebuah senter dan tali dalam saku celananya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk membawa benda benda tajam karena itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin menjadi rumit saja atau dalam kata lain bisa saja jika ada pihak yang terluka karena Kibum, kemudian ia akan melaporkan Kibum ke polisi dan itu sungguh merepotkan.

Dengan berbekal sebuah senter, tali dengan panjang beberapa meter dan kemampuannya bertarung yang tidak terlalu lumayan, Kibum pun berangkat dari rumahnya menggunakan motor sport yang biasa ia pakai. Biarpun udara diluar masih sangat dingin, ia tetap menggunakan motornya. ia berfikir 2x konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia menggunakan mobil. Pertama, akan mudah diketahui oleh penjaga sekitar pabrik karena mobil Kibum parkir di dekat pabrik dan kedua susah untuk kabur jika dalam keadaan darurat.

Ia tidak berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya karena mereka masih terlelap karena hari ini Leeteuk tidak bekerja dan mungkin mereka lupa Kibum akan berangkat. Jarak dari rumah Kibum ke pabrik itu tidak terlalu jauh ataupun tidak terlalu dekat. Kira kira waktu yang diperlukan adalah 30 menit.

Dalam perjalanan ia tersenyum pahit mengingat Kyuhyun cemburu padanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa Kibum mencintai Victoria, padahal jelas jelas Kyuhyun pun tau bahwa Kibum punya mantan yang masih ia cintai bernama Jia itu.

***flashback***

Waktu itu Kibum baru masuk SMA. Hari ini adalah MOS pertamanya. Ia sedikit terlambat karena harus menunggu Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa bangun siang dan berangkat bersama dengan diantarkan oleh supir keluarganya.

Kibum yang hampir telat itu pun berbaris diantara teman temannya yang sudah lama berbaris sesuai dengan kelasnya masing masing di aula. Kibum melihat teman teman barunya dengan penampilan macam macam. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melirik ke kanan, ia melihat perempuan cantik yang berbaris di sebelah kanan barisannya. Itu berarti perempuan tersebut berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Kibum.

Dengan hati hati Kibum pun mengajak perempuan di sebelahnya berkenalan.

"Annyeong haseyo, choneun Cho Kibum imnida" Kibum tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis pada Kibum lalu membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Annyeong, Meng Jia imnida" jawabnya.

Semenjak perkenalannya dengan Jia, Kibum berteman baik dengannya bahkan mereka begitu dekat. Mereka bersifat sama. Tenang dan tidak banyak bicara sehingga membuat mereka sangat cocok. Singkat cerita, mereka akhirnya jadian setelah Kibum menyatakan perasaannya pada Jia saat mereka akan naik pada semester 2 kelas X.

Kibum dan Jia memang tidak sering menampakan kemesraan mereka. Cukup mereka berdua saja yang merasakan dan melihatnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka kini sudah kelas XII. Kibum dan Jia kini sudah jarang bertemu karena sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan masing masing. Tetapi mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk belajar bersama.

Saat perpisahan, Kibum melihat Jia tampak cantik dengan atasan kemeja putih yang disingsingkan sesikut dan bawahan rok rempel biru laut selutut. Kibum tahu benar kenapa Jia tidak memakai pakaian yang 'wah' dan berdandan menor seperti perempuan perempuan lain disekolahnya karena Jia bersifat apa adanya dan sederhana meskipun bisa dibilang keluarga Jia adalah orang punya.

Saat itu jugalah Kibum harus rela mengakhiri hubungan manisnya dengan Jia. Mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka ia harus rela karena Jia-lah meminta mengakhirinya. Biarpun mereka masih sama saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Tetapi Jia merasa belum siap berhubungan jarak jauh.

***flashback off***

Motor Kibum hampir oleng saat Kibum sedang melamunkan hubungannya dengan Jia. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya.

***di pabrik tua***

Kibum memarkirkan motor sportnya dengan hati hati mengingat motor sport memiliki knalpot yang berisik. Takut jika orang orang atau pengaman di sekitar pabrik tua itu akan merasa terganggu dengan suara bising motornya.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, Hangeng sudah lama berada disitu. Ia sudah berfikir pasti Kibum akan menyelamatkan adik 'tercinta'nya itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Hangeng berbicara sambil menunjukan seringainya.

Saat Kibum masuk ke dalam pabrik itu, ia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan didalamnya karena dengan pencahayaan yang kurang atau lampu lampu listrik yang sebagian mati dan sebagian masih berfungsi secara remang remang (untuk lebih jelas liat tempat untuk mv EXO – Grown) dengan 'dihiasi' lumut lumut disepanjang tembok temboknya yang lembab. Ada juga beberapa mesin produksi yang model dan kegunaannya sudah ketinggalan jaman.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, seseorang sedang bersiap untuk memukul punggungnya menggunakan balok kayu.

"Arrrrrghhh!" Kibum mengerang kesakitan saat orang tersebut memukul punggunya dengan keras. Kemudian pandangannya memudar dan Kibum pun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Kibum terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tdak terlalu besar dan masih berada di pabrik tua itu.

Ia merasakan punggungnya masih sakit akibat pukulan itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kibum merasakan tangannya diikat tambang dan kakinya diikat oleh rantai. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang lebih parah darinya karena kakinya diikat rantai pada kursi dan tangannya diikat tambang juga pada kursi. Sama sepertinya, Kyuhyun juga dibekap mulutnya menggunakan selotip hitam.

Air mata Kibum mulai mengalir setitik, dua titik kemudian makin deras karena melihat keadaan adiknya dengan luka memar disana sini juga rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kekerasan disini. Sebisa mungkin Kibum melepaskan selotip di bibirnya dengan jari jari tangannya yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena diikat tambang. Setelah memakan waktu lama, akhirnya selotip itu terlepas dan dengan segera Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun! Ini hyungmu!" Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara menggoncang goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun! Bangunlah cepat!" perlahan lahan mata Kyuhyun yang berbola mata coklat itupun mulai terbuka. Ia sempat kaget karena didepannya kakaknya, Kibum sedang duduk di lantai kotor pabrik tua itu dengan kondisi kaki diikat rantai dan tangan diikat tambang. Kibum kemudian melepaskap selotip yang membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang tak kalah sulitnya saat melepaskan selotip di bibirnya.

"Hahhhh. Hyung kenapa ada disini? Bagaimana hyung tahu kalau aku ada disini? Kenapa hyung bisa seperti ini? Kenapa hyung menangis? Argh, sakit" Kyuhyun langsung memberondong Kibum dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ia masih merasa kesakitan akibat luka luka dibadannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa luka luka begini? Si brengsek itu melakukan apa padamu? Bagaimana aku ada disini dan mengapa aku begini itu tidak penting bodoh" jawab Kibum sambil menatap adiknya yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

"Mereka membangunkanku dengan cara memukulku dengan balok kayu, jika aku belum bangun juga mereka terkadang mencambukku dan menarik rambutku" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada yang sok tegar didepan kakaknya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau di cap sebagai lelaki lemah karena perilakunya setiap hari yang bisa dibilang `Bad Boy`.

Kibum kembali menitikkan air matanya mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai kakak. Ia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang seorang kakak yang tidak berguna. Aku memang tidak pantas disebut kakak. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku mohon maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun" Kibum mengusap kasar airmatanya. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang akan menyelamatkan mereka?

Perlahan hati Kyuhyun mulai meluluh melihat kakaknya menangis karenanya. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap kurang ajar pada Kibum. Kurang baik apa Kibum padanya. Tapi ia selalu saja mencurangi Kibum. Harusnya ia yang minta maaf. Harusnya ia yang bilang Kibum kalau ia selalu merepotkan Kibum.

"Hyung jangan begitu. Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Coba saja aku tidak marah padamu karena kejadian bodoh itu. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku sangat menyesal, sungguh. Aku berfikir, aku adalah orang idiot yang memusuhi seorang kakak yang sempurna sepertimu, hyung" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyusul Kibum menitikan airmata. Memori masa kecil bahagianya dengan Kibum mulai berputar putar diotaknya. Sementara Kibum, hanya tersenyum mendengar adiknya meminta maaf padanya untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak mereka mulai jauh.

Prok prok prok

Suara orang bertepuk tangan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hangeng dengan 2 anak buahnya menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat telenovela seorang kakak yang berbaikan dengan adiknya. Hm sungguh sangat manis sekali ya. Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu? Aku adalah ayah dari sahabat terbaikmu yang bernama Henry. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku menggunakan dia untuk mengorek informasi tentang kalian berdua. Bodoh sekali, kau dekat dengan Henry tapi tidak tahu siapa ayahnya? Hahaha! Ya inilah aku, Hangeng Lau!" ucap Hangeng dengan tawanya yang terdengar seperti tawa mengejek.

"Keparat kau Hangeng-ssi!" untuk pertama kalinya Kibum marah semarah ini pada seseorang. Kibum yang biasanya sangat tenang kini berubah. Ia sungguh tidak rela adiknya bahkan dirinya sendiri direndahkan seperti ini. Hanya karena urusan sepele jual-beli gudang, dendamnya sampai seperti ini? Dasar tak berotak, pikir Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara saat Kibum bertengkar dengan Hangeng. Ia masih merasa sakit di seluruh badannya. Luka Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk melepas selotip dibibirmu dan dibibir adikmu. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya banyak kursi disini. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana kau akan menyelamatkan adikmu dari sini. Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan panggil aku keparat atau kau akan bernasib seperti adikmu. Hahahaha. Pukul dia!" perintah Hangeng pada salah satu anak buahnya. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di ruangan tersebut. Kibum dipukul oleh balok kayu di tulang kering kakinya.

"Arrrghhhh!" Kibum merintih sakit akibat pukulan itu. Setelah puas memukul Kibum akhirnya preman yang disuruh oleh Hangeng pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan kakak adik yang mengenaskan itu.

"Hyung! Hyung tidak apa apa? Hyung!" Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Kibum yang kini sudah setengah sadar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa apa apa karena kalian tahu sendiri Kyuhyun diikat di kursi.

"Ti-tidak hyu-hyung tidak apa-pa a-apa" jawab Kibum yang tengah menahan sakit.

"Harusnya hyung tidak datang kesini hiks hiks. Aku benar benar menyiksa hyung hiks" kini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia sudah tidak kuat melihat perjuangan kakaknya yang selama ini ia musuhi menderita seperti ini karena akan menyelamatkannya.

"Sttttt Ky-kyu, u-uljima. Ti-tidak ada seorang kakak pun yang akan membiarkan a-adiknya di-diculik dan disiksa. A-aku justru me-merasa lebih tidak berguna jika tidak datang kesini dan me-menyelamatkanmu." Kibum berkata sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

***in other place* **

"Jangan katakan pada ayah jika aku datang kesini! Ini untukmu!" seorang namja berpakaian hip hop memberikan 1 buah amplop yang lumayan tebal kepada seorang preman.

"Bilang juga pada teman temanmu yang ada disini. Jangan membuat keributan padaku atau kalian semua akan tahu akibatnya. Jika kalian melakukannya dengan baik, akan akan kuberi kalian masing masing 1 amplop seperti ini"

"Baik tuan." Ucap preman yang menerima amplop berisi uang tersebut. Kemudian ia pergi untuk memberitahukan teman temannya.

"Sekarang, dimana ayahku? Dan dimana 2 " tanya namja itu.

"Dia ada di balkon depan tuan. Mengantisipasi datangnya orang tua kedua sandera atau polisi. Sementara sandera ada di lantai 2 diruangan yang di depannya ada tulisan 'Ruangan Marketing'nya" kata preman tersebut jujur. Beruntunglah namja berpakaian hip hop tersebut masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Namja yang berpakaian hip hop tersebut tidak lain adalah Henry, putra Hangeng. Bagaimana bisa ia diam sementara ayahnya sedang menyiksa sahabat karibnya. Dengan bodohnya, ia menuruti apa kata ayahnya supaya Henry merahasiakan identitas ayahnya itu pada Kyuhyun dengan alasan 'ayah malu bertemu dengannya karena perusahaan ayah yang pernah bangkrut sementara perusahaan ayahnya sangat sukses. Ayah malu karena bisnis ayah dengan ayah Kyuhyun tidak berjalan dengan baik' ya begitulah bohong Hangeng pada Henry. Setidaknya Henry malu pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui dendam ayahnya pada ayah Kyuhyun.

***flashback* **

"_Halo! Pasti benarkan ini nomor rumah keluarga Cho Leeteuk? Hahahaha! Kalian pasti sedang cemas menunggu anak bungsu kalian pulang. Ups, tapi maaf mungkin anak bungsu kalian malam ini dan sampai beberapa minggu kedepan tidak akan pulang untuk menjadi jaminan. Kalau kalian tidak bodoh kalian pasti akan dengan mudahnya mengenali siapa aku. Hahahahaha! Selamat bercemas cemas!"_

Henry menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dengan 2 penculik yang menculik Kyuhyun di ruangan ayahnya. Ia juga mendengar Hangeng menelpon keluarga Kyuhyun. Ternyata selama ini ayahnya merencanakan kejahatan pada sahabatnya itu. Bodoh, ia memang sahabat yang tidak berguna untuk Kyuhyun.

Henry bersembunyi pada lemari besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ kemudian menunggu ayahnya dan 2 penculik itu pergi dari ruangan ayahnya. Setelah mereka pergi Henry keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mencari sesuatu. Henry juga mendengar ayahnya sedang merencanakan penculikan kakak Kyuhyun, Kibum.

"Mereka bilang Kyuhyun dirantai dan rantainya digembok. Aku harus bisa mencari kunci itu. Gembok disini berjenis sama. Jadi jika aku ambil salah satu kuncinya berarti masih bisa digunakan pada gembok yang lain" dengan cepat Henry mengambil salah satu kunci di laci meja kerja ayahnya. Kemudian membereskan kembali barang barang yang tadi ia keluarkan dari laci meja kerja tersebut.

***flashback off***

Henry memang sudah tahu ayah Kyuhyun dulu tidak mau membeli pabrik ini demi membantu perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut. Tetapi Henry sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Cho Leeteuk ayah dari Kyuhyun & Kibum. Dia sangat baik hati dan tidak seperti apa yang ayahnya selama ini katakan. Ia bahkan menganggap Henry anaknya sendiri saat Henry menginap dirumah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Henry adalah anak dari Hangeng.

Dengan hati hati Henry melangkah menuju ruangan yang preman itu maksudkan. Dan sesaat kemudian ia pun menemukan ruangan yang dicari.

"Yeah! Ini dia ruangannya"

Betapa terekjutnya Henry melihat sepasang kakak adik (Kibum & Kyuhyun) yang sedang mengobrol didalam.

"Kyuhyun! Kibum hyung" Henry langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri Kyuhyun serta Kibum.

"Astaga kenapa kalian bisa begeini? Ini pasti ulah ayahku" tanpa basi basi Henry langsung melepaskan gembok rantai yang meililit kaki Kyuhyun dan kaki Kibum.

"Henry kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau tau ayahmu menculik kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan ayahku dengan preman preman yang menculikmu dan saat mereka berencana menculik kakakmu. Maaf aku sangatlah terlambat" maaf Henry yang sudah berhasil melepas kedua kaki Kyuhyun & Kibum. Ia lalu mencoba membuka ikatan tangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. henry sungguh merasa bersalah saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang penuh dengan luka luka memar.

"Maaf karena aku kalian jadi begini" sesal Henry/

"Tidak apa apa, tidak perlu disesali. Terimakasih Henry. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Henry. Tetapi semua kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hentikan! Kenapa kau bisa disini Henry?!" tiba tiba suara berat Hangeng mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Kyuhyun! Henry cepat pergi. Kalian cepat meluncur dengan menggunakan pipa disebelah jendela ruangan ini!" Kibum langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Henry kabur karena Hangeng membawa sebuah pistol ditangannya.

"Jangan coba kabur atau salah satu kalian ada yang kutembak!" Hangeng mulai mengarahkan pistolnya pada mereka bertiga. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menggubrisnya. Mereka tetap sibuk melarikan diri. Saat Kyuhyun dan Henry berhasil meluncur tiba tiba suara tembakan pun terdengar.

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

.

.

TBC

Yapzzzz Chapter 4 is up! Masih kurang panjang kah? Sambungin aja (?) mungkin disini ada yang alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya aku ga terlalu konsen ngetiknya gara gara direcokin sodara dirumah. Berhubung masih lebaran kan -_- . oke berikut ini adalah jawaban dari review review kalian. Tapi maaf ga semuanya dibales. Paling hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab.

**Kim Rae Sun : Ne jadi ini ff stairght. Soalnya kalo couple SJ yang Yaoi aku sendiri lebih suka WonKyu / SiHae mehehe :3 iya ini udah koooo tetap baca yahh! :3**

**I'mSnowers : Makasih banget ne mumumumu :* *cipok* (?) nih udah di update loh '-' iya nih reni yang request *panggil reni*(balasan review di chap2) yapz tebakannya bener disini Kibum diculik juga. Kkkk **

**Augesteca : kenapa harus Vict? Aku sendiri bingung mau tokoh ceweknya siapa. Kalo Seohyun aku ga terlalu suka SeoKyu / SeoBum #nobash karena aku suka Victoria, akhirnya aku milih Victoria aja deh hehehe.**

**Kyurangajar : Oke salam kenal juga. Tetap baca ff aku ya :3**

**Chohyeonrin : ya disini kira kira disini Kibum juga kena siksa '-' tapi karena Kibum nyelamatin Kyuhyun disini kan mereka jadi deket. Siap permintaan Kyuhyun disiksa udah dikabul yah! **

**Jmhyewon : iya disini Kibum oppa gentle banget ya. Aku aja sampe naksir *loh. Sippp ini udah dilanjut ya**

**Cye : Makasih makasih *deep bow* hayooo bisa nebak gak Kibum selamat atau nggak keluar dari pabrik tuanya?**

**92Line : Hahahahaha iya ini permintaan Kyu-nya disiksa udah dikabulin ya. Tapi author juga ga tega nyiksa nya kalo kebangetan. Tapi kalo ga disiksa, kapan lagi bisa nyiksa evil Kyu. Iyakan? :3**

**Guest : Tebakannya bener banget. Kibum disini diculik juga '-' sip ini udah di lanjut. Baca terus yaaa**

**Reni : ini udah cepetkan? '-' agak mager sedikit sih gara gara kemaren lebaran. Tapi tetep diusahain ngetik kok hehehe**

**LailaChoKyuhyun : Yappzzz bener disini Kibum diculik juga mihihi. Ini udah dilanjut tetep baca yah**

**GuestKim : Bener juga disini Kibum ga berhasil nyelamatin Kyuhyun. Karena disini HEROnya Henry anak dari Hangeng. Hehehe tetep baca ya**

**Kyuhyun's Wife : udah nih sekalian disiksa juga #eh**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : My Hyung My Enemy!

Author : Anggi

Genre : Brothership, Drama

Rating : K+

Length : 5/?

Warning : TYPOS, JUDUL YANG MUNGKIN GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ALUR CERITANYA -_- AUTHOR AMATIRAN.

Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Ide cerita dari renireniLUBIS tapi semua ini ASLI saya yang ketik sendiri ^^

Rata rata review di chapter sebelumnya itu nanyain yang ketembak siapa. Sebenernya kalo kalian baca lebih teliti, disitu udah ada cluenya muahahahaha *tawa evil* aku udah ada rencana buat bikin sequel buat ff ini. Kalo aku ga males ngetik & reviewnya makin banyak tapi. Kalo menurut kalian lebih baik sequelnya pas Kibum udah nikah terus hadir di acara nikahannya Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun & Kibumnya udah punya anak? Terus aku minta pendapat kalian ya buat cast cewek yang jadi belahan jiwa(?)nya Kyuhyun direview aja ya jawabnya. Nanti aku pertimbangin lagi pendapat kaliannya. Oke tanpa banyak bacot, cekidot.

.

_**Preview chapter 4 **_

"Jangan coba kabur atau salah satu kalian ada yang kutembak!" Hangeng mulai mengarahkan pistolnya pada mereka bertiga. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menggubrisnya. Mereka tetap sibuk melarikan diri. Saat Kyuhyun dan Henry berhasil meluncur tiba tiba suara tembakan pun terdengar.

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

_**Chapter 5**_

Kyuhyun dan Henry kini sedang meluncur dengan pipa air yang tadi ada disebelah jendela. Mereka jelas kaget saat mendengar suara tembakan dari ruangan tadi.

"Sialan. Siapa yang tertembak Henry?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang erat pipa air tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin appa hanya mengetest kita supaya kita takut dan kembali lagi."

"Baiklah"

Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah berhasil kabur melalui pipa air yang mereka lalui tadi. Mereka kemudian berlari menjauh dari pabrik tersebut. Tadinya, mereka berdua akan menggunakan motor Kibum untuk kabur tapi kunci motor tersebut sudah lebih dahulu diambil oleh Hangeng saat Kibum tidak sadarkan diri setelah dipukul.

Sementara Hangeng, kini sedang kelabakan di pabrik tua miliknya.

"Fuck. Aku menembak anak ini! Bagaimana sekarang? Pasti masalahnya akan makin rumit! Ah, lebih baik mengejar Henry dan Kyuhyun daripada harus bertanggung jawab atas anak ini"

Ya, orang yang Hangeng tembak adalah Kibum. saat hendak keluar melalui jendela, Kibum kalah cepat sehingga terkena tembakan Hangeng. 3 peluru dari pistol Hangeng mengenai perut, kaki kiri dan tangan kanan Kibum. sekarang Kibum sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai kotor pabrik tua tersebut. Hangeng sang pelaku ulung dari semua masalah ini pun kini melarikan diri untuk kembali menyekap Kyuhyun –dan membisniskannya kembali pastinya– lalu mengancam Henry supaya jangan pernah ikut campur lagi pada masalahnya.

Henry dan Kyuhyun kini sudah jauh berlari dari pabrik tua milik Hangeng. Mereka melewati gang-gang yang ada disekitar situ untuk mengihndari kejaran Hangeng yang bisa saja mengejarnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menghiraukan rasa ngilu yang berasal dari luka memar ditubuhnya saat ia berlari. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar. Dimana Kibum? kenapa mereka hanya berdua?

"Henry! mana Kibum hyung?!" Kyuhyun mulai panik. Apakah Kibum tertinggal saat mereka berlari melewati gang-gang atau apakah dia terkena...

"Kibum hyung?" Henry yang baru sadar pun menengok kebelakangnya. Berharap Kibum ada dibelakangnya ataupun menyusul mereka.

Tetapi tak ada tanda tanda kehadiran Kibum sama sekali. Hanya ada rumah rumah warga yang sedang sepi. Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah berfikir, pasti Kibum terkena tembakan Hangeng.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah meninggalkan hyungku? Hiks hiks. Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Kau egois. Kenapa aku hanya menyelamatkan diriku sendiri? Tolol tolol!" Kyuhyun langsung lemas kemudian berjongkok dan menjambak jambak rambutnya sambil menangis histeris. Henry yang melihatnya pun ikut menitikkan air matanya kemudian berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, maafkan aku. Ini semua salah ayahku. Dia yang kekanak kanakan. Maafkan aku. Gara gara aku keluarga kalian jadi seperti ini. Maaf Kyu maaf sekali lagi. Gara gara ayahku kalian berdua dapat luka memar yang banyak, keluarga kalian khawatir dan sekarang kakakmu " Henry sungguh sangat menyesalkan peristiwa ini. Semua orang pasti tidak akan ada yang rela saat melihat keluarga sahabatnya sendiri hancur akibat ulah kita. Seperti kita itu adalah penghancur sumber kebahagiaan mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya masih merasa terpukul. Ia ingin kembali ke pabrik itu, tapi mereka tidak hafal benar jalan jalan yang telah mereka lewati karena mereka melewati jalan jalannya secara asal. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Henry dalam kejadian ini meskipun Hangeng, orang yang saat ini ia benci adalah ayah dari Henry sahabatnya. Ini bukan salah Henry, lagipula Henry tidak tahu apa apa kan soal ini jadi apa hak Kyuhyun untuk marah pada Henry? Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sudah banyak belajar dari kesabaran Kibum.

"Sudahlah Henry, ini bukan salahmu. Aku tahu, pasti kau sendiri tidak mau kan melihat aku seperti ini? Sudahlah lagipula kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku disana. Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke pabrik tua itu. Luka ini bukan apa apa. Keluargaku pasti akan lebih khawatir lagi saat mendengar kakakku terkena luka tembak, lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke pabrik itu dan bawa hyungku ke rumah sakit." Kibum tersebyum disela tangisnya, ia lalu mengelus ngelus punggung Henry bermaksud menenangkannya. Setelah dibujuk, akhirnya Henry menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke pabrik itu. Apapun resikonya.

.

_*****_**in Leeteuk's home***

"Kenapa bisa aku terus tertidur saat anakku pergi kesana? Lihat sekarang! Dua anakmu diculik!" Leeteuk masih terus menyesali kenapa saat pagi ia tidak menemani atau bahkan sekedar melihat Kibum untuk berangkat, tapi ia malah tidur pulas.

"Chagi apa tidak seharusnya kita telpon polisi saja? Ini pasti akan menurunkan resiko anak kita terkena sesuatu yang membahayakan oleh Hangeng." Jawab Sora.

"Tidak bisa sayang. Ini akan sulit, Hangeng itu orang yang pendendam. Ia kujebloskan keperjara, beberapa tahun kemudian dia akan membalas dendamnya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada keluarga kecil kita."

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita susul mereka ke pabrik tua itu. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus!"

***back to Kyuhyun and Henry***

"Henry dimana kita? Ini sudah mulai malam tapi kurasa kita salah jalan" Kyuhyun mulai bingung melihat keadaan asing didepan matanya. Sudah hampir satu stengah jam mereka berkeliling tapi tidak menemukan jalan manuju pabrik tersebut.

"Aku rasa juga begitu Kyu. Kita malah menjauhi pabrik itu sepertinya. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang kita dimana? Lalu kita akan tidur dimana?" Henry melihat didepannya ada jalan raya. Yang jelas bukan jalan raya menuju pabrik tua itu.

Kyuhyun dan Henry kini malah kebingungan sendiri. Karena merasa lelah, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan beristirahat didepan toko yang sudah lama tutup.

"Aku rasa mustahil kita bisa menemukan jalan menuju pabrik itu. Kita bermalam disini saja. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menuju pemukiman." Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah. Kalaupun ia bisa menemukan jalan menuju pabrik itu, pasti butuh waktu yang lama dan yang pasti, ia tidak bisa membantu kakaknya yang sekarat disana. Ia hanya berdoa, semoga ada seseorang yang menolong Kibum, kakak tercintanya.

Kyuhyun mulai duduk di depan pintu toko tersebut, ia melipat kakinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya disana. Ia menghela nafasnya, kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membenci Hangeng biarpun ia berlaku seperti ini pada keluarganya. Kyuhyun ingat benar bahwa Hangeng adalah ayah dari sahabat karibnya, Henry –yang kini tengah melamun, sama sepertinya–. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya ada rasa canggung yang berkecamuk di dalam diri masing masing.

Bulan mulai terlihat dan mengeluarkan sinar terbaiknya malam ini–sepertinya–karena Kyuhyun baru melihat bulan sabit yang terang benderang seperti sekarang dengan taburan taburan bintang indah di setiap jaraknya. Sepertinya malam ini tidak sesuai dengan keadaan hati Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah Kyu, hari sudah sangat malam. Besok kita cari lagi kakakmu. Otthe?" Henry kemudian mengambil koran yang tersedia di kursi pinggir jalan.

"Ini, hanya ini yang kutemukan untuk kita tidur, maaf membuatmu sulit" ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan stengah koran yang ia pegang untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima koran dari Henry. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Henry sangat baik, berbeda dengan ayahnya. Lagi lagi Hangeng yang ada dipikirannya, Kyuhyun sudah sangat pusing seharian ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hangeng dan akal liciknya.

"Terimakasih, Henry" ia kemudian membuka lembaran demi lembaran koran itu untuk menjadi alas tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan Henry di samping kanannya. Mereka kemudian menggunakan tangan mereka untuk alas kepalanya. Sungguh malang nasib kedua sahabat ini. Susah senang mereka alami bersama. Dan kali inilah persahabatan mereka sedang diuji dengan ujian yang sangat sulit.

Henry dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di alam mimpinya masing masing. Mungkin mereka sudah terlihat seperti gelandangan, terkecuali jika pakaian mereka tidak sebagus pakaian yang mereka pakai sekarang.

Terlihat sebuah mobil audi mendekati toko dimana Kyuhyun dan Henry tidur. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil mewahnya.

"Disini ternyata kalian berdua" seringainya terulas, walaupun tipis.

***in other place***

"Cepat tangani dia!" seorang suster berteriak pada suster yang lainnya untuk membantu mendorong sebuah bangsal yang diatasnya berbaring orang yang nyawanya sudah stengah melayang itu.

Leeteuk dan Sora kemudian mengejar kemana bangsal itu pergi dengan panik dan cemas. Setelah sampai diujung lorong, mereka dilarang untuk masuk.

"Mohon maaf, keluarga silahkan tunggu diluar" dua suster menegur Leeteuk dan Sora dan juga mendorong mereka keluar dari ruang UGD. Dengan berat hati akhirnya mereka keluar darisitu.

Orang yang masuk ke ruang UGD dengan bangsal adalah Kibum. Sora dan Leeteuk sudah mengunjungi pabrik itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat anak mereka sedang tergolek lemah didepannya dengan 3 luka tembak. Mereka berdua juga mencari Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak menemukannya.

Menangis, hanya itu yang dapat Sora lakukan. Sebenarnya Leeteuk juga sama rapuhnya seperti Sora. Tapi disini dia adalah kepala keluarga. Pemimpin keluarga kecilnya. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukan kalau ia juga sedih. Ia harus bisa menguatkan Sora.

"Jangan terus menangis sayang. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk kedua anak kita" leeteuk memeluk Sora dari samping. Perlahan tangis Sora mulai hilang, hanya ada tangisan tangisan kecil. Sora mulai memejamkan matanya menautkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dagunya. Mulai berkomat kamit yang jelas ada nama Kibum dan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Leeteuk menyusul Sora. Mendoakan kedua anaknya dan keluarga kecilnya supaya dijauhkan dari masalah masalah berat.

"PASIEN KRITIS!" teriak seorang suster dari dalam UGD. Kini dokter dan suster di dalam sedang melakukan oprasi pengambilan peluru yang ada di tangan, kaki dan perut Kibum. Leeteuk dan Sora yang mendengarnya saling bertatapan. Mereka kemudian menggenggam tangan satu sama lain untuk saling menenangkan. Berdoa, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk saat ini.

.

.

***in other place***

Henry mulai membuka matanya. Hari sudah pagi, matahari bersinar terang. Ia terlihat membiasakan matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Henry menengok kebadannya, ia terkejut saat mendapati ia sedang memakai piyama hitamnya. Ia juga kini ada di kamarnya. Bagaimana ia disini? Seingatnya ia tidur di emperan bersama Kyuhyun. Tunggu, Kyuhyun? Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang? Henry baru sadar ia terpisah dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berlari ke pintu kamarnya untuk keluar mencari Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, pintunya dikunci dari luar.

"Sial. Pasti appa yang melakukan ini" Henry menendang pintu kamarnya. Cukup kesal karena perlakuan ayahnya yang sudah sangat kelewat batas. Tapi tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang sudah sangat familiar.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata" tanya Hangeng sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar Henry. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur Henry.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini appa? Mana Kyuhyun?" Henry balik bertanya pada ayahnya. Kali ini ia sudah sangat muak pada ayahnya.

"appa melihat kau dan Kyuhyun tidur di emperan jalan. Jadi appa mengajakmu kesini. Kyuhyun? Dia ada disini, tetapi appa tidak berniat mengembalikan ia ke rumahnya. Dan appa ingatkan padamu, jangan ikut campur urusan appa. Atau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah selamat" jawab Hangeng sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Henry yang mendengarnya langsung menggertakan giginya.

"appa keterlaluan! Hanya karena jual-beli pabrik appa jadi bersikap bodoh seperti ini! Appa tau? Ini sangatlah membahayakan nyawa orang lain! Appa jangan gegabah! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak ikut campur saat temanku sendiri kesulitan. Hah?"

"Kau itu anak kecil. Belum tahu dunia bisnis. Kau akan mengerti nanti, saat kau masuk dunia bisnis. Sahabat? Bersiaplah untuk mengakhiri persahabatan kalian."

"aku benci appa" Henry membanting pintu kamarnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

***back to hospital***

7 jam sudah Kibum sedang dioprasi di dalam UGD. Sora tertidur dengan bersandar pada pundak Leeteuk karena leleah menangis, sementara Leeteuk masih membuka matanya. Menunggu dokter selesai mengoprasi Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari UGD dengan masker di dagunya dan mengenakan pakaian operasi wana hijau.

"Leeteuk-ssi? Selamat anak anda berhasil kami selamatkan. Beruntunglah peluru di perut, kaki dan tangannya tidak masuk terlalu dalam. Anda bisa mngunjunginya tapi untuk saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri. Saya permisi" sang dokter kemudian pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang bersyukur karena anaknya selamat.

"Chagiya, bangunlah. Dokter sudah berhasil mengoprasi anak kita." Leeteuk kemudian membangunkan Sora dari tidurnya. Bekas airmata di pipinya memang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Benarkah? Kibum selamat?" Sora langsung menghapus sisa sisa airmata di pipinya. Moodnya kembali naik saat mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Iya sayang. Ayo kita lihat kedalam. Tapi Kibum belum sadarkan diri" Leeteuk langsung menggandeng tangan Sora masuk ke dalam UGD. Sebentar lagi Kibum akan dipindahakan ke ruang inap.

***Hangeng's house***

"Appa lepaskan aku! Aku mohon" Henry meronta saat kedua tangannya di pegang oleh preman preman suruhan ayahnya.

"Tidak akan. Kau hanya akan mengagalkan rencanaku. Jaga dia! Jangan sampai dia lolos!" Hangeng menyuruh pada 2 preman di depannya. Sementara dia sendiri membawa Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri –karena di beri obat bius oleh Hangeng saat masih tidur– dan juga sudah mengikat tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun dengan tambang. Takut takut saat sadar ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada Hangeng. Ia sudah tahu saat ini Leeteuk dan Sora ada di rumah sakit untu mengobati Kibum dari mata matanya. Hangeng berfikir, inilah saat yang tepat untuk memeras Leeteuk.

Henry terus meronta ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi apa daya, permintaan adalah permintaan, preman preman itu hanya mendengarnya sebagai angin lalu di telinga mereka.

.

Hangeng memasukan Kyuhyun ke jok belakang mobilnya. Ia sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Tanpa Hangeng sadari, saat dijalan Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Hangeng tidak menggunakan selotip atau apapun untuk membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mau kau bawa kemana aku ini? Kau mengikat kaki dan tanganku untuk berniat membuangku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus pada Hangeng. Hangeng sama sekali tidak kaget karena Kyuhyun sadar. Ia memastikan ikatannya sudah sangat kuat di tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun sehingga ia tidak bisa lepas.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit dimana kakakmu berada. Ia baru selesai di oprasi luka tembak" jawab Hangeng santai.

"Brengsek, kau kan yang menembak kakakku? Apa maksudmu hah? Kau mau uang? Bicaralah keluarga kami akan memberimu uang. Bastard" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan kata kata kasarnya pada Hangeng. Sungguh, kali ini ia benar benar muak pada rencana Hangeng. Jelas saja tujuan Hangeng kali ini mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dimana Kibum berada bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Hangeng mengantarkannya, dengan kaki dan tangan terikat seperti sekarang.

"Ow ow ow, jangan kasar seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah. Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti" kata Hangeng sambil menunjukan seringainya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya berdecih.

.

Kibum mulai menggerakan jari jari tangannya. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai sadar. Sora dan Leeteuk yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan senyum bahagianya.

"Sayang, kau sudah sadar? Katakan apa yang kau rasakan" Sora langsung menggenggam tangan Kibum erat seolah takut anaknya itu pergi.

Kibum membalas senyum cerah umma dan appanya. "Aku tidak merasa sakit dimana pun umma. Aku merasa lebih baik." Jawabnya.

Mereka terus bercerita, dari mulai Kibum yang bertekad menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sampai tertembak seperti kemarin yang umma appanya lihat. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di buka secara paksa.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat atau anak ini kutembak" Hangeng tiba tiba masuk dengan Kyuhyun yang ada dalam cekikannya. Leeteuk, Sora & Kibum yang melihatnya hanya terkaget kaget.

"Hentikan Hangeng-ssi! Apa maumu? Pasti akan kuberikan. Tapi jangan tembak anakku!" Leeteuk mulai berteriak pada Hangeng yang mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mendekat yang kumau adalah uang senilai 250 won!"

"Hangeng-ssi tapi itu tidak sedikit itu bahkan lebih mahal dari uang yang kau inginkan. Ba-baiklah akan ku beli pabrikmu tapi tidak seperti ini caranya" Leeteuk perlahan mulai mendekat pada Hangeng. Hangeng yang merasakannya langsung menjauh berancang ancang untuk menembak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Itu dulu! Kini aku tidak menjual lagi pabrik itu" tanya Hangeng. Semua yang tahu tentang ini pasti akan berfikir Hangeng sakit jiwa. Memang benar, hanya gara gara jual-beli pabrik ia jadi berkurang tingkat kewarasannya.

Karena merasa ada penolakan dari keluarga Leeteuk, Hangeng berniat menembakan peluru ke kepala Kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihatnya hendak melepaskan infusan ditangannya tapi dilarang oleh Sora. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya meronta ronta minta dilepaskan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena tangan dan kakinya diikat.

Tetapi sebelum Hangeng berhasil menembakannya tiba tiba terdengar..

"Semuanya harap diam ditempat!"

3 orang polisi memasuki kamar rawat Kibum. Hangeng yang melihatnya kelabakan tapi belum sempat dia melarikan diri ia sudah ditangkap oleh 1 dari polisi tersebut.

"Hangeng-ssi kau ditangkap atas laporan penipuan"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Silahkan jelaskan dikantor polisi. Kami permisi"

Salah satu dari polisi yang menangkap Hangeng pun memasang borgol ditangan Hangeng. Hangeng tetap meronta ronta, bersikukuh ingin lepas.

Setelah Hangeng ditangkap 3 polisi tersebut, Sora & Leeteuk langsung melepaskan ikatan Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu nak" kata Leeteuk.

"Umma sangat merindukanmu" Sora menambahkan.

"Aku rindu kalian semua, appa, umma & Kibum hyung" untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, mereka saking merindukan satu sama lain. Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak bisa banyak berucap karena terhalang oleh sambungan pada tabung oksigen.

.

Mereka terlarut dalam obrolan obrolan serunya. Saling melepas rindu, menunjukan kasih sayang pada satu sama lain. Kibum juga kini mulai berbicara, walapun pelan karena terhalang benda medis tersebut.

"Baiklah, appa dan umma akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian tunggu disini dan jangan bertengkar" Sora kemudian meninggalkan anak anaknya setelah berpesan. Kyuhyun rasa ini adalah saat yang cocok untuk bicara 4 mata dengan kakaknya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku hanya menyusahkanmu, aku selalu menyebalkan, membuatmu marah dan lain lain. Aku sangat menyesali itu hyung. Aku sangat sangat menyesalinya. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Kyuhyun duduk di samping kanan ranjang dimana kakaknya berbaring setelah oprasi.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali semuanya Kyu. Kau adalah adik terbaik yang pernah kupunya. Kau selalu membuatku bangga dengan kecerdasanmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Kyu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu hyung"

Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Kibum yang masih berbaring diranjangnya. Ia ingin kakaknya segera sembuh. Ia ingin membayar semua kesalahan kesalahannya pada kakaknya.

.

.

**4 hari kemudian..**

"Henry kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa ayahmu ditahan? Maaf mungkin aku sungguh tidak sopan menanyakan ini. Tapi aku benar benar heran" tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry. Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Henry sedang belajar bersama dibantu dengan Kibum saat mengerjakan tugas.

"Menurut polisi dan pengakuan ayahku, ayahku melakukan penipuan, Kyu. Saat ayahmu tidak mau membeli pabrik itu, ayahku kebingungan untuk mencari uang untuk modal. Akhirnya, ayahku memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada seseorang yang juga pebisnis sukses. Ayah bilang jika ia tidak membayar maka pabrik itu akan jadi jaminannya. Ayah juga melebihkan ukuran pabrik tersebut. Tetapi saat ditagih hutangnya dalam tempo waktu perjanjian mereka, ayahku selalu pergi ntah kemana. Selalu beralasan macam macam pada penagih hutang suruhan pebisnis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pebisnis itu mulai tidak tahan dan melaporkan ayahku. Mungkin ayahku melakukan teror teror pada keluarga kalian karena didasari dendam" kata Henry panjang lebar.

"Maaf, hanya karena itu ayahmu jadi sangat membenci keluarga kita" Kibum mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku pastikan setelah ayahku keluar dari penjara, ia tidak akan lagi membenci kalian. Untuk saat ini akulah yang memegang perusahaan keluarga, dan aku senang mendengar kalian kini menjadi kakak adik yang rukun." Henry tampak sangat antusias. Sementara Kibum & Kyuhyun hanya tertawa renyah.

"hahahahaha aku juga sama sepertimu"

.

-**END**-

Pft, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Gimana pendapatnya? Masih butuh sequel kah? Maaf ya ini lama banget updatenya gara gara, mager, akunya sibuk + bete karena laptop sempet eror sama kakak & user aku lah yang jadi korbannya-_-. Berhubung besok ultahnya Kibum jadi ffnya istimewa/khusus /apa. Berikut adalah balasan dari review2 kalian :

**Desiviana407 : hayo siapa coba yang ketembak? Haha. Iya ya, kapan lagi bisa nyiksa si evil lol.**

**BunnyKyunnie : siapa coba yang ketembak? Wkwkwk. Oke nih udah dilanjut. Tetep review ok :3**

**Kim –Jung- Hyewon : ciatttt! Siapa coba yang menang ? kibum atau Hangeng ahjussi?**

**92Line : ini udah soswit kan? Kasian kalo berantem terus pasti Kibum terus yang ngalah. Sekarang udah ketauan kan siapa yang ketembak? Hahaha**

**Cye : ini udah dilanjut. Hayo siapa coba...**

**Choyeonrin : 3 3nya? Hangeng ahjussi maruk dong (?) -_- sip ini udahh**

**Kyurangajar : aduh kasian kalo kyuhyun yang ketembak ntar gada lagi dong bias sejuta umatnya ya :333**

**Reni Lubis : TIDAAAAK! Kibum pantas bahagia /apa**

**cK : oke deh makasih sarannya yah. Kapan kapan kalo bikin ff couple Kyuhyun-Kibum bakalan KiHyun. Nih udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca :3**

**JmHyewon : aduh makasih kuenya. Kebetulan kue kue dirumah udah abis. Hayo apa hangeng yang ketembak ya (?)**

**Pesan terakhir...mohon reviewnya yahhh **


End file.
